Unexpected Sleepover
by PokeFiction
Summary: THIS IS INCOMPLETE, I MADE A ROUGH FIC OUT OF SOME OLD NOTES. It kinda works though, i'll come back and edit it about once my laptop is working again ASH X GARY PALLETSHIPPING YAOI POKEMON MAN X MAN GAY ANIME LEMON


I'm so sorry on the format of this fic, i need to seriously edit this,

Ash x Gary, Palletshipping, Pokemon, Lemon, Yaoi

* * *

A lot had changed, Gary came out of the closet and confessed he is bisexual  
which made ash very happy to hear, since he has had a crush on him for years  
and actually has a chance now, His mother started to date professor oak,  
that didn't phase him he thought his mother was fucking oak along time ago  
the only thing that worried him.. 'if mom and the professor get married.. would it be weird to want to want Gary?'  
he tried not to think about it for fear that it sounded incest-y  
"Mom I'm home!I've missed you" he shouted as he ran through the front door,  
But there was nobody home, he found a note on the fridge that read 'Hey honey, me and mister mime have gone out of town  
we didn't read your email on time and i couldn't change plans in time, I'm so sorry, i didn't want you home alone,  
so you'll be staying in Gary's house for a few days, i made you dinner and left money for the food until i get back, Lots of love, Mom'  
"SHIT! are you kidding me? Gary hates me! this can't end well" ash said packing his bag, angry at his mom, but kinda glad,  
he always wanted an excuse to share a bed with Gary, he didn't know if Gary was going to react nicely to this but, he did know  
he would find away to enjoy it

* * *

Gary;  
'i wonder when ash will get here, i hope i look okay, maybe i should get a movie out.. stop Gary, your getting paranoid'  
Gary thought to himself, "there is no need to worry about what he thinks about me, who could resist his gorgeous face" Gary said  
getting dressed looking into the mirror pouting, Gary set out a line of clothes he saw as suitable for the night,  
he wanted something tight, something sexy that would show off his manhood and grab ash's attention, he decided  
"I'll go commando and not wear the underwear, that way my dick will be on show, maybe these shorts? OH! and a tight tee"  
after getting dressed he realized that without his underwear, his long member could be seen up his shorts, and the top  
was so tight against his body you could see the lines of muscle definition, 'this is perfect' he thought 'I'm bound to catch his  
attention in this'

* * *

*Ding Dong*

* * *

Ash rang the door bell and Gary rushed down the stairs to open it, ash wore what he always did, no effort made, he trotted into  
the house and flung his bags on the doorstep, "hey Gary, thanks for agreeing to-do this, i hate being on my own..." his words  
trailed off as he noticed Garys shorts, he blushed and looked away "No problem ashy-boy, go sit down on the sofa, I'll take your  
bag to my room" Gary said smiling, Gary planned to be as nice as possible, there was no need for rivalry anymore, they both  
accomplished what they wanted in life, Ash sat down on the sofa and tried to calm himself 'why has Gary got to be so damn sexy!  
I'll just have to try and only look at his face' he thought looking around the room, the main feature of which was a massive TV  
"Ash, i left some movies on the coffee table, choose any you want, i don't mind, make yourself at home" Gary bellowed down the stairs  
as he folded ash's clothes into the wardrobe, 'ash's underwear.. I'll hide them, then he has to wear mine' Gary thought as he stuffed  
ash's boxers into a discarded draw trying to hide the evidence, and ran down the stairs, the movie had already started, so he joined ash  
on the sofa 'perfect! ash has chosen a horror, i can cuddle up-to him when he gets scared now' a cheesy grin formed across Garys face  
as he joined ash on the sofa, ash had became uncomfortable and embarrassed, as he couldn't seem to take his mind off Garys junk  
'AAAH!' ash shouted when he looked back at the screen, some poor girl had her throat cut, it made ash jump, Gary held ash to  
his chest, comforting him. ash blushed, deeply, Gary's body was warm and inviting, ash laid his head in Garys lap, making him wince  
slightly as he felt ash's head on his cock, ash began to close his eyes, "are you tired ash? if you want we can just go to sleep?"  
Gary said softly, stroking Ashs head, "yeah, it's been a long day Gary" ash said blushing as gary carried him bridal style up to his bed  
'i could get used to this, being treated like a princess' ash thought to himself smiling as he was laid on the bed softly,  
"GARY! can't you do that in the bathroom or something?" ash said staring at garys toned body as he stripped for bed "don't be silly  
were both adults here" he said winking at ash removing his shorts, 'that's bigger then i expected' ash thought dumbstruck as Gary didn't  
hide his privates from him, and got into bed, fully naked, ash began to strip off too, really embarrassed to remove his clothes in-front of him  
as he felt his boxers grow tighter, "look the other way please" ash said shyly blushing "ugh, fine," ash quickly removed everything but his boxers  
worried that Gary might make fun of his smaller penis, and got into bed, Gary turned off the lights and cuddled up-to him, ash could feel Garys naked  
flesh pressed hard across his body, and it excited him, he loved the feeling of Garys soft skin and the feeling of him breathing on his neck, it sent chills  
down ash's spine, he moaned quietly as he felt Gary becoming more aroused, "already moaning? your easy to please" Gary teased ash kissing at ash's neck  
'is this really happening? am i really about to loose my virginity to Gary oak? right here?' "I've never had this contact with anyone before, i just.. didn't expect it"  
Gary felt dirty, but he kinda liked the feeling, and his hands began to feel all over Ash's body, he laid a hand on ash's chest playing with his nipple and placed  
his other hand over Ash's crotch, "Gary!" ash called out moaning, he never realized how sensitive his body was, he felt ripples of pleasure run through him  
ash's moans and groans turned Gary on, he was surprised at how much it effected him, "I'm going to make you feel good, trust me ash, you sleep unsatisfied"  
Gary said rubbing ash's hardened member, "take it slow, I'm still a virgin" ash said distracted from the pleasure, Gary began to kiss ash's neck whilst slowly  
masturbating ash, the precum had already started to form, ash moaned passionately, he had no idea this could feel so good,

* * *

I realize how bad this is, this was some rough notes, it will be completed at some point and edited to be read better,

Thanks for reading, this may become a good fic at some point 3


End file.
